Comatose
by sakicchi
Summary: It was a strange dream, Coco, but it was fun. /AU. Haru-centric.


Disclaimer: I don't own Tsuritama.

* * *

He lay perfectly still in his bed, staring at the bland ceiling tiles. A soft hum of a familiar tune floated by his ears, reminiscent of the wind and the sea and the people he met there in that wonderful place. He barely registered the hand caressing his own.

"Kate?"

The hum petered out to a questioning sound, and he slowly tilted his head to the owner of it. His voice was weak; raspy and somewhat slurred. He spoke in slow, small words to the nurse at his bedside.

"How long was I dreaming for?"

Kate gave him a gentle smile and answered him quietly, "Almost two months, Haru."

He turned his head back to the ceiling. "Oh."

The two stayed silent for a while, letting the birds and evening cicadas fill the stillness until Haru piped up again.

"Kate?"

"Hm?"

"Can I see Coco?"

The woman let out a breathy chuckle and moved to raise his bed to a sitting position.

"It's heavy, sweetie. Are you sure?" Haru gave her a nod paired with the best smile he could possibly muster as the nurse moved a rather large fishbowl to his lap. Inside, a colourful betta fish swam around happily as Haru gave the bowl a hug.

"Did you miss me, Coco?" He watched the female fish dance and flutter its bright blue and pink fins excitedly, seemingly answering the question in affirmation. He grinned weakly as Coco poked her lips out of the surface to the blond boy.

"I missed you, too."

His nurse opened the cream-coloured curtains, letting the setting sun's light pour into the room as Haru called her name once more.

"Kate?"

She turned to the fair-haired boy.

"I liked my dream a lot."

"Oh? Tell me all about it, dear." Kate sat in her chair, taking his tiny hand in her own aging one. She always loved how full of life the boy was. He never let tiredness or his waning health get in the way of his brilliant smile and laughter. She loved him like he was her own.

"I was an alien," he began, drowsiness still lingering in his words, "And I came to Earth to fish! I met a boy with cool red hair, his name was Yuki. You were his grandma and you took care of a big garden."

Kate let out a soft laugh, reminded of her own grandson, gone too early for his time. She had spoke of him to Haru before, but rarely ever did again. She kept her smile up for the blond boy, "How nice of you to put me in your dream, Haru."

His nods were frail, but his voice was gaining its strength and enthusiasm again. "You were still really nice, and you helped me a lot, too! Thank you, Kate."

Her warm smile only grew wider as Haru continued telling her his tale. He spoke of a fishing prince and a weird Indian spy with a duck named after a flavour of pudding. His betta became his bespectacled sister, and his older fish he used to own was the dragon he had to fish out of the sea.

It was a roller coaster, as Haru called it. He faced hard trials and happy times. He met many and learned a lot during his time in the wonderful place called Enoshima, much more than he's ever experienced in reality. The island had been much more beautiful than the hospital's tiny courtyard.

"And then—"

"Kate, we need you in Room 213." A doctor passively called into Haru's room, tearing apart the image of Haru's dream Kate had been painting in her mind. She let out a sigh through her nose, her smile never fading. Haru's eyes fell downcast. Kate patted his hand again in comfort.

"Keep thinking of your dream, Haru. Don't forget it, those you met, or the happiness you felt."

"Okay."

He gave her a toothy grin as she left; apologizing and assuring him she'd be back soon to hear the ending to his dream. His door was shut and he was left with his fish, his smile slowly disappearing until his lips were barely curved upwards.

"… It was a strange dream, Coco, but it was fun. I met a lot of really nice people in that wonderful place."

He sat perfectly still in his bed, staring out the open window. The setting sun painted the sky in deep yellows and scarlets, reminiscent of those that set over the waters of Enoshima. He barely registered the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

"… I miss them already."

* * *

I really like this AU, here's something to go along with my fanart of Tsuricoma up there, the cover image thing. (Check my art tumblr for the full thing!) Thank you for all the notes and wonderful comments on it, by the way! (´; v ;`)

edit: Added a sentence to make it a whole lot sadder for your kokoros.


End file.
